havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 037 Quill Investigation
10:19:54 PM Josh: Roll perception. 10:20:21 PM Quill: 23. 10:20:25 PM Josh: You see two figures atop a roof across the street. 10:20:41 PM Josh: Their movements seem erratic and hurried. 10:21:42 PM Quill: Quill squints in that direction. He also makes a note of Saresh's position and stays aware of their position relative to him. 10:22:12 PM Quill: Quill is definitely watching them the best he can, though. 10:22:25 PM Josh: The figures, you see now...are fighting. 10:22:27 PM Josh: No. 10:22:33 PM Josh: One of them has stopped. 10:23:09 PM Josh: The stopped figure falters... 10:23:15 PM Josh: And falls. 10:23:39 PM Quill: How far away are they? 10:24:20 PM Josh: Fairly far. Several stories up and a good 40 feet away. 10:24:32 PM Quill: Within 120 feet? 10:24:43 PM Josh: ...probably. If not, he will be. 10:25:03 PM Quill: Is he moving? 10:25:18 PM Josh: Downward, very fast. Otherwise, no. 10:25:27 PM Quill: How about the other figure? 10:25:52 PM Josh: It is standing atop the roof. 10:25:59 PM Josh: What are you casting? 10:26:27 PM Quill: I am gonna cast dancing lights over the figure on the roof, a few swirling colorful balls of light on the figure. 10:26:43 PM Josh: Ok, roll me a Dex check. 10:27:13 PM Quill: 14 10:29:20 PM Josh: By this point, the lights are cast, but the second figure is gone. 10:29:28 PM Josh: ((Sorry, 17 beats a 14)) 10:29:33 PM Quill: Yep. 10:37:21 PM Josh: The note is in a script you do not recognize, but there is a crest above the writing you do. You've seen it all over these past few days. It is a symbol of Bahamut, and the symbol of the draconic empire. 10:44:38 PM Josh: On Saheera? 10:44:43 PM Quill: Yes. 10:45:40 PM Josh: It's hard to tell. She's definitely more composed than you'd expect, but her anguish seems genuine, if not her shock. 10:47:05 PM Josh: ...um...roll...what are you investigating it for? 10:47:24 PM Quill: Trying to figure out what it might be, since Creed said it was magic. 10:47:35 PM Josh: Roll arcana. 10:49:57 PM Josh: Now you can read it. It reads "The Empire Rises Again". And the rock you recognize. It's a blink stone. Short range teleportation spell of up to 100 feet with limited uses per short rest (how many, you can't tell). 10:53:19 PM Josh: Sarron is totally genuine in his shock and anguish, far as you can tell. 10:53:28 PM Quill: Okay, just checking. 10:53:57 PM Quill: Quill pockets the note and examines the dagger itself, away from bereaved relations. 10:54:47 PM Quill: Quill speaks quietly to Anna. "Anna, do you know Speak With Dead?" 10:55:08 PM Quill: Woops, wrong room. 10:58:33 PM Josh: I mean...it might be about 100 feet. 10:59:29 PM Quill: Anything special about the dagger? Is it fancy or basic? 10:59:33 PM Quill: Expensive looking? 10:59:46 PM Josh: Um...did I have you roll something for that? 11:00:01 PM Quill: No. Hmmm. Investigation? 11:00:21 PM Josh: That or history, I guess. Whichever works better for you. 11:00:39 PM Quill: 18 on history. 11:01:38 PM Josh: It is kind of a weird blade. It's silver, for one. Not many silver daggers, really. The design seems...weird, you don't know a culture known to have a design like this. 11:02:57 PM Quill: And one last thing, I was gonna do as Anna asked look among the crowd, see who is here and who isn't? 11:04:33 PM Josh: Ok. 11:04:40 PM Josh: ...so...ask her. 11:05:27 PM Quill: I mean, I was gonna do it myself, see if I can do a headcount. 11:05:53 PM Josh: Oh, roll investigation. 11:06:02 PM Josh: Sorry, misread that. Lot going on. 11:06:18 PM Quill: 16. 11:06:25 PM Quill: And no worries, that's understandable. 11:10:51 PM Josh: Looking around, you make out no strange disappearances from the crowd, but a number of people have changed position, meaning they may have left and come back.